


Victims of Contingency

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Mind Games, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. June, Silas. "You'll be forgetting everything soon." Set during Crisscross. May contain dark themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victims of Contingency

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Set during ‘Crisscross’)

June sat still in the cold iron chair, eyes narrowed and stone-faced, though her knees shook visibly through her webbed restraints. “W-who are you and what do you want from me?”

The man she had heard a possible subordinate call Silas circled June like a wild animal, his steps slow and calculated, eyeing her up and down. “It’s not what _I_ want, Ms. Darby, it is whom your son associates himself with is what I need. However, there is something about you, dear woman. There is something sweet at the core of you.”

June shivered delicately, the touch of the passing night air making her chill. “What do you mean? Jack-Wh-what have you done with him?!” She cried out, her heart pounding in her chest at the mention of her son.

Silas chuckled, the sound bouncing off the walls. “No harm has come to him yet, June, but that muscle pounding away in your chest is calling out to me.” He walked up to June like a stalking animal and ran a claw-like fingernail down on her chest. “It’s almost like the fluttering of rose petals, fitting for a mother as young as you.”

June bit her lip and tilted her chin up. “What do you want? Whatever you want, you can’t get it from me or Jack! P-please let him go and I’ll do whatever you want. Just leave Jack alone.”

Silas brought his forefinger to his mouth, thinking while he scanned June up and down. “Your son is a special case, gallivanting with creatures beyond his understanding and leaving you behind, telling his own mother nothing about such a discovery. You both are just victims of contingency, of circumstance, after all. But he does care about you deeply. You are a very rare woman, Ms. Darby.”

Bending down onto one knee, Silas slid an arm around June’s waist as if they were old friends. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

June shrugged out of his grasp and tensed, shaking, her teeth gritted, trying to quell her own beating heart. “Creatures- what are you talking about? And Jack, will he be all right?” She responded, her strong voice tinted with near plead.

Silas stepped back, his smirking mouth almost as red like blood. “We’ll see, my dear June. All of this will be over, before you even know it, and you’ll be forgetting everything.”

June blinked, her form still shaking, but before she could comprehend where Jack could possibly be, or what these ‘creatures’ were, she felt lightheaded, and then her world went black.


End file.
